La Esmeralda Caótica
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: Luego de ser asignados a un trabajo de recompensa desmesurada, unos tres integrantes del Shinsengumi junto a otros tres integrantes de la Yorozuya y un cierto piloto, viajan a una galaxia completamente desconocida en busca de la Esmeralda Caótica. Lo que no saben es que el viaje será incluso más complicado de lo que tenían planeado.
1. Los planetas no necesitan nombres largos

-¿Asíque necesitan nuestra ayuda? -preguntó casualmente Gintoki, mientras le daba un sorbo a su leche de fresa.

En una tarde de verano cualquiera, estaban los tres integrantes de la Yorozuya observando a otros tres integrantes del Shinsengumi con miradas sospechosas. Los Yorozuya ya habían pasado por varios momentos incómodos con estos tres sujetos, y era de suponer que no se sentirían a gusto con que ellos les pidieran ayuda.

-Sí -respondió el jefe Kondo con solemnidad.

Hijikata se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza con desdén.

-Tch. No es como si _necesitáramos _su ayuda. Simplemente fueron los primeros sujetos que se nos ocurrió que podrían darnos una mano. No como si yo estuviera de acuerdo -dijo mirando a Sougo.

-No trates de hacerte el tipo genial adoptando esa postura, Hijikata-san. Todos te hemos visto en el cuerpo de una obesa mujer, asique no necesitas esforzarte -dijo Sougo con su usual mirada inexpresiva.

Al decir eso, una vena de la cabeza de Hijikata pareció ensancharse.

-¡¿Qué diablos dices maldito?! ¡Fue esa secta religiosa la que me convirtió en esa mujer obesa!

-No le eches la culpa a una secta religiosa por ser una mujer obesa. No puedes negar la realidad, Hijikata-san.

-Toshi, Sougo, paren de una vez -dijo Kondo atípicamente.

Los recién mencionados intercambiaron miradas y miraron a Kondo con asombro. El último se aclaró la voz y miró a los Yorozuya que también lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Y...¿en qué necesitan nuestra ayuda exactamente? -preguntó de repente Shinpachi, con objeto de romper el silencio que ya empezaba a volverse incómodo.

-Un cliente nuestro de América del Norte nos asignó el trabajo de recuperar una joya llamada la Esmeralda Caótica que al parecer algún idiota robó y perdió en una galaxia lejana a la nuestra. Por lo que nos dijo, esta esmeralda tiene un poder sumamente inmenso y la leyenda dice que si cae en malas manos un caos estremecedor se propagará en el mundo en que se halle.

-Suena a cuento cliché de baja calidad argumentativa -observó Gintoki.

-¿Y cómo diablos quieren que busquemos una pequeña esmeralda en una galaxia entera? ¡Es una locura! -objetó Shinpachi.

Kondo movió los brazos en gesto tranquilizador.

-Primero déjenme terminar. Después pregunten, por favor.

-Habla de una vez por todas, gorila, los lectores se están aburriendo -dijo Kagura.

-...Resulta ser que esta galaxia en la que se perdió esta esmeralda es desconocida y pocos amantos han llegado allí. Se trata de un mundo completamente distinto al nuestro al que llaman Zona Muerta. Incluso se dice que muchos de los que han aventurado por esa galaxia nunca han regresado y no se sabe nada de ellos. Unos tipos que trabajan para nuestro cliente lograron dar con la ubicación de la esmeralda y al parecer se encuentra en un planeta al que pusieron de nombre GR-000000001.

-¿No es un nombre demasiado largo para un planeta? -murmuró Shinpachi.

-¿Y cómo diablos esperan que los ayudemos? -preguntó Gintoki de brazos cruzados.

-Tú tienes a ese amigo tuyo de afro y gafas oscuras que pilotea naves. Pensamos que podrías contactarte con él, jefe -explicó Sougo.

-¿Te refieres a ese idiota de Sakamoto? Olvídenlo, conociendo bien a ese idiota seguramente va a terminar aterrizando la nave en el planeta equivocado o en algún volcán u océano -dijo Gintoki, dándole otro sorbo a su leche de fresa.

-Oh, por cierto nos olvidamos de decir que nuestro cliente nos va a pagar 100.000.000 dólares -mencionó Kondo.

Al escuchar eso, Gintoki escupió la leche de fresa que estaba bebiendo y Kagura y Shinpachi lo miraron con ojos desorbitantes.

-¿¡QUÉEEE?! -gritaron los tres al unísono.

-¡Con esa cantidad de dinero podría comprarme un suministro de leche de fresa y dulces para más de diez vidas! -exclamó Gintoki.

-¡Olvida los dulces, Gin-san! ¡Mi hermana y yo podríamos construir el mejor dojo de todo Edo! -exclamó Shinpachi.

-¡Cállate, Megane! Eso del dojo es cosa del primer capítulo de Gintama para introducir tu nadie se acuerda de eso, ni siquiera el autor gorila -exclamó a la vez Kagura.

-¡Eso es cruel, Kagura-chan! -Shinpachi miró a Kagura.

-...Entonces, ¿lo harán? -preguntó Kondo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! -exclamaron los tres integrantes de la Yorozuya al unísono.

-Me alegro escuchar eso -sonrió Kondo y dirigió la mirada a Gintoki.

-Será mejor que llames a tu amigo. Debemos ponernos en marcha ahora mismo.

-Como sea -Gintoki rodó los ojos y marcó un número telefónico en el teléfono.

-_¡Hooolaa! Sakamoto al habla, ¿quién es?_

Gintoki suspiró.

-Soy yo, idiota, necesito tu ayuda en un asunto.

-_¡Oh, pero si es Kintoki! ¿Cuántos capítulos han pasado desde nuestro último encuentro? Ya he perdido la cuenta, ja, ja, ja, ja._

Al oír su viejo mote, a Gintoki se le marcó una vena de la sien.

-¡ES GINTOKI, MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR LO MISMO? ¿ACASO ES ME TIENES ALGÚN RENCOR QUE SIGUES REPITIENDO LO MISMO UNA Y OTRA VEZ? ¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE SI ME LLAMARA DE ESA MANERA, GINTAMA NO EXISTIRÍA!

-_Oi, oi, tranquilo, amigo. Veo que sigues igual de enérgico como siempre, ja, ja, ja, ja. Ahora dime, ¿en qué necesitas mi ayuda?_

Gintoki dirigió la mirada a sus acompañantes y éstos asintieron.

-Yo y otros más al lado mío necesitamos que nos lleves al planeta GR-000000001, que queda en una galaxia llamada Zona Muerta.

Gintoki escuchó nada más que silencio al otro lado de la línea y, por un largo y tedioso momento, pensó que no le respondería, hasta que:

-_Tú sabes muy bien que te ayudaré en lo que necesites, Kintoki, pero creo que es mala idea que te acerques a ese lugar._ -dijo Sakamoto con alarmante seriedad.

Gintoki abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Sakamoto? No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, realmente necesito que me ayudes en esto.

Gintoki escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

-_...Bien. Si insistes, no me puedo negar. Pero no olvides que te lo advertí, Kintoki _-dijo por último Sakamoto, antes de despedirse.

Gintoki colgó el teléfono y dirigió la cabeza a las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros.

-Nos ayudará -asintió Gintoki.

Todos se relajaron al oír las noticias.


	2. Un viaje psicodélico

-¿Ya tienen todos sus cosas? -preguntó Hijikata al ver que los Yorozuya se dirigían en su dirección.

Luego del encuentro en el hogar de los Yorozuya, decidieron acordar una ubicación y horario como punto de partida.

-_¡Aye, aye!_ -respondió Gintoki con un saludo marinero.

-Me alegro que hayan venido, Yorozuya. ¿Saben cuándo vendrá el piloto? -preguntó Kondo.

Gintoki sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese idiota seguramente vendrá cuando se le de...

Gintoki no pudo terminar la frase, al notar que un objeto gigante les estaba dando sombra. Al ver arriba, vio que se trataba de una nave. Y esa nave iba directo a ellos.

-¡APÁRTENSE! -gritó Kondo al ver lo que se les venía encima.

Afortunadamente, los compañeros de viaje actuaron rápido y lograron escapar de la nave que se les aproximaba. Esta última aterrizó abruptamente contra la superficie de la tierra.

-¡Oi, Kintoki! ¡He venido,ja, ja, ja, ja! -salió Sakamoto de la nave como si nada y saludó estúpidamente.

¡PAF!

Gintoki corrió con super velocidad hacia él, y le propinó una patada voladora.

-¡CASI NOS MATAS! ¡Y ES GINTOKI!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Un gusto verte, amigo mío.

Gintoki bufó.

-No sé si decir lo mismo...

-Al parecer estamos todos listos -interrumpió Shinpachi -. Será mejor que nos apresuremos en salir.

-Sí, con suerte esta búsqueda será más fácil que el de la perla de Shikon -dijo Sougo.

* * *

-Por cierto, Kintoki, ¿qué es exactamente lo que piensan hacer en el planeta GR-000000001?

Gintoki decidió ignorar el hecho de que Sakamoto lo llamó Kintoki. Ya no valía la pena golpearlo.

-Vamos a buscar la Esmeralda Caótica. Un cliente de ellos les asignó el trabajo. Nosotros sólo iremos para recibir parte de la recompensa -dijo Gintoki, señalando a los del Shinsengumi.

Sakamoto se llevó una mano al mentón, en postura pensativa.

-Mmm...ya entiendo. ¿Y qué aspecto tiene esta esmeralda?

-Es negra y de un tamaño considerable -dijo Kondo.

-Piloto-san, ¿tienes idea en cuánto llegaremos a la Zona Muerta? -preguntó Sougo, mirando por una de las ventanillas de la nave.

-En una nave normal tardaríamos días en llegar, pero siendo esta uno de los últimos modelos que salió al mercado, tardaremos tan solo un par de horas en llegar. Este bebé está diseñado para recorrer mayores distancias en menor cantidad de tiempo -contestó con orgullo.

-¡Eso es genial, Sakamoto-san! -exclamó Shinpachi alegremente.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está esa compañera tuya que casi nunca aparece? -preguntó Kagura de repente.

Sakamoto la miró.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a Mutsu? Está atendiendo a unos clientes nuestros. Aunque no lo parezca, no siempre estamos juntos, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Tch, este viaje será largo -se lamentó Hijikata.

**3 horas más tarde...**

-¿Ya llegaamoos? -preguntaron Kagura y Gintoki por enésima vez, aburridos.

-¡Paren de una vez! ¡Me van a volver loco! -gritó Hijikata.

-Tu misma presencia me vuelve loco, Hijikata-san. Si pudiese matarte ahora mismo lo haría, pero lamentablemente el autor requiere de tu presencia -dijo Sougo.

-¡Callate, maldito sádico!

-Oi, Sakamoto, ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Shinpachi al ver la expresión de loco de Sakamoto, quien sonreía como un maníaco.

-Estamos a punto de entrar en la Zona Muerta. ¡Agárrense porque habrá turbulencia! -exclamó Sakamoto, tirando de una palanca.

De repente la nave empezó a sacudirse y, antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, estaban contra la pared, procurando que la presión no los aplastase. La nave iba a una super velocidad más allá de los límites que estaban permitidos, y todos alcanzaron a observar a través de una de las ventanillas que estaban atravesando una clase de túnel psicodélico de distintas tonalidades de azul.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Sakamoto, pasmado, observó adelante una extraña luz dorada que parecía hacerse más grande a medida que se acercaban. Fue entonces, cuando la luz los engulló y, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en la galaxia de la Zona Muerta.


	3. Un día no tan tranquilo

Era un día inusualmente tranquilo en Knothole y los Freedom Fighters decidieron tomarse el día libre, lejos del caos y de las luchas contra Robotnik. Mientras Tails reparaba una vieja avioneta que había sido destruida a manos de unos Swatbots, Sonic descansaba a la sombra de un árbol.

_Aaahh...que día tan tranquilo. Ojalá hubiesen más días como estos. Los héroes necesitan descansar de vez en cuando después de todo_, pensó Sonic.

De repente, sus orejas se irguieron ante la presencia de un nuevo sonido. Al ver arriba, al cielo, vio una extraña explosión y varios objetos extraños cayeron. De un salto, Sonic se incorporó y corrió a salvar a un ciudadano al que se le estaba por caer encima un trozo de nave.

-¡Oh, gracias, Sonic! -exclamó este de alivio.

Sonic sonrió, y levantó los pulgares.

-_No problem!_

-¡SAKAMOTOOO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITO BASTARDOO! -escuchó Sonic, de repente. La voz de este sujeto era grave y no hacía falta razonar que quien sea que fuera, se sentía nervioso. Despidiéndose del ciudadano con un rápido saludo, Sonic corrió hacia la voz.

* * *

Gintoki despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza. Miró al cielo, y notó que era de un color celeste como en la Tierra.

_¿Fue todo un sueño?_, se preguntó.

Luego se sentó y miró a su alrededor: estaba en un bosque. Gintoki se paró y notó que se sentía más bajo de lo normal. Fue entonces cuando se vio las manos y se escandalizó.

_¿Po-por qué tengo garras?_, se preguntó con gotas de sudor rodándole por la cabeza.

Gintoki corrió hacia un río que había cerca y se miró en el reflejo.

_¡SOY UN MALDITO GATOOO! ¿POR QUÉ ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MÍ? PENSÉ QUE YA HABÍA PASADO POR ESTO ANTES, ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER UN GATO OTRA VEEEZ?_

Pero esta vez era diferente. No era un gato común y corriente. Era un gato que de alguna forma tenía cierta estructura humanoide. Gintoki no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Seguía usando la misma ropa de siempre que constaba de una camisa negra, pantalones negros y una yukata de color blanco la cual llevaba siempre con la manga izquierda descuidadamente caída. Tenía el pelaje blanco y los mismos ojos rojos de siempre con su singular expresión de aburrimiento. También ahora tenía bigotes y aún mantenía su permanente intacta.

_Oh, por supuesto que la permanente no se movería de lugar_, pensó Gintoki, acomodándose su espada en la cintura.

_Ahora lo mejor será recordar con exactitud los eventos posteriores a este. Veamos, primero vino el gorila, el sádico y el fumador y nos pidieron participar en la búsqueda de esta Esmeralda Caótica. Luego, llamé al idiota de Sakamoto para que nos llevara al planeta GR-000000001 que quedaba en esta galaxa desconocida. Y lo último que recuerdo es que Sakamoto nos llevó a través de ese túnel psicodélico a gran velocidad y una luz nos engulló_, repasó Gintoki los eventos.

De repente, como si se diese cuenta por primera vez en donde estaba, Gintoki miró a su alrededor con perplejidad y gritó:

-¡SAKAMOTOOO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITO BASTARDOO!

* * *

Shadow no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un día libre, sin ningún trabajo pendiente por hacer. De alguna manera se sentía extraño al saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era verdaderamente aburrido. Espantosamente aburrido. Fue entonces cuando, sentado en una roca, divisó algo extraordinario. Una explosión y varios objetos cayendo del cielo. Entre ellos, vio siete personas. Shadow entrecerró los ojos al ver que dos de ellos caían en su dirección. Sin sacarles la vista de encima, corrió hacia donde estaban por caer y les evitó un aterrizaje abrupto. Después de haberlos salvado, los observó bien. Uno de ellos era un conejo negro con gafas que vestía un extraño vestido (eso creyó Shadow) azul y llevaba una espada en la cintura; y el otro era un gorila marrón que vestía un extraño uniforme negro y llevaba,al igual que el otro sujeto, una espada, pero no de madera.

Ambos sujetos estaban inconscientes,y Shadow suspiró al saber que no los podía dejar así sin más, o al menos no hasta hacerles preguntas. Así que, sin vacilar, los tomó a ambos y se los llevó consigo al cuartel general de G.U.N.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar llamado Angel Island, estaba Knuckles recolectando unas hierbas para hacerse un té.

_Que día tan tranquilo_, pensó. _Estoy seguro de que nada podría arruinar este día..._

Pero entonces, vio una explosión en el cielo, y dos sujetos cayeron en su dirección.

En un arrebatamiento de rabia, Knuckles arrojó las hierbas al suelo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TUVE QUE HABLAR?! -le gritó a nadie en particular.

* * *

El Doctor Robotnik se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando observó la gran explosión en el cielo. Le llamó la atención al ver siete figuras caer y una de ellas en su dirección.

-¡Snively! ¡Rápido, ve y atrapa a ese sujeto! -le ordenó a su asistente.

-¡Como usted diga, jefe! -exclamó el pequeño narigón y salió del escondite de Robotnik con un par de Swatbots.

No pasaron varios minutos antes de que Snively divisara una figura a la distancia. Se trataba de una gata rojiza que vestía unas prendas chinas y al lado tenía un paraguas. Haciéndole una señal a los Swatbots para que la llevaran, regresó hacia donde esperaba Robotnik con una sonrisa maliciosa.


	4. Los reencuentros no siempre son emotivos

La apariencia del tipo que Sonic encontró despertó su curiosidad. El gato blanco que cayó del cielo miró al extraño erizo con perplejidad, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una de aburrimiento.

_Bah, ¿para qué sorprenderme? Ahora soy un gato después de todo, no debería sorprenderme al encontrarme con una rata azul_, pensó Gintoki.

-_Yo!_ ¿Quién eres? Esa explosión en el cielo estuvo fea. Creo que deberías tratarte esas heridas, ¿quieres acompañarme? -preguntó la rata azul.

Gintoki parpadeó y se miró el cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de las quemaduras que habían provocado la explosión en su cuerpo. Gintoki miró a la rata azul y, al no ver ninguna mala intención, asintió.

La rata azul sonrió.

-¡Genial! Soy Sonic el Erizo, por cierto. ¿Y tú eres...?

Antes de contestar, Gintoki hizo una nota mental de que la "rata" era en realidad un erizo.

-Sakata Gintoki -respondió el gato con un ademán vago.

Sonic levantó una ceja.

-Sak...Gin, ¿qué? -preguntó desconcertado.

Gintoki suspiró.

-Gintoki -dijo simplemente.

Sonic lo observó con curiosidad.

-Que extraño nombre tienes, Gin. ¿Te molesta que te llame así? -preguntó Sonic, mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la civilización.

Gintoki se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual, mis amigos me llaman así también. Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos a este lugar del que hablas?

Al oír eso, por alguna razón Sonic sonrió.

-Oh, ¿quieres que lleguemos más rápido?

Gintoki lo miró extraño.

-Supongo que sí...

-Agárrate fuerte de mí -le dijo Sonic.

Gintoki le hizo caso, pero aún así desconfió de las intenciones de Sonic.

-Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer...?

Antes de que Gintoki pudiese terminar la frase, Sonic salió disparado como un cohete al escondite de los Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Al llegar a destino, Gintoki se tiró al suelo, agotado por el vértigo.

-Uau...eres incluso más rápido que Ben Johnson... -logró murmurar Gintoki entre jadeos.

Sonic alzó una ceja y, antes de que pudiese preguntarle quien era Ben Johnson, unas voces interrumpieron.

-¡SONIC!

Este último se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos que corrían hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola, chicos! -los saludó

-¿Quién es él, Sonic? -preguntó un cierto zorro de dos colas, al ver al extraño gato tirado en el suelo que aún luchaba por recomponer el aliento.

-Les presento a Gintoki. Me lo encontré en el bosque luego de la explosión que hubo en el cielo. Parece buen tipo -dijo Sonic.

El recién nombrado se levantó y miró a los amigos de Sonic con su habitual expresión de aburrimiento.

-Hola, ¿alguien tiene algo dulce? No sé cuantas horas han pasado desde que comí algo dulce y mi nivel de azúcar está muy bajo...

-Oiii, ¡Kintoki! ¡Que gusto me da verte amigo! -exclamó el viejo compañero de Gintoki al entrar a la sala.

Al verlo, Gintoki descubrió que éste se había transformado en un pato marrón y además de eso aún seguía con la misma apariencia de siempre, pero presentaba ciertos cortes en la ropa por la explosión y el afro lo tenía más disparejo de lo habitual. Gintoki caminó en dirección a él con pasos lentos y pesados, y los Freedom Fighters sudaron al ver el aura malvada que irradiaba mientras se dirigía hacia el pato.

Sakamoto, ajeno a la expresión sombría de Gintoki, extendió los brazos y corrió hacia su viejo amigo para darle un abrazo de reencuentro.

-¡KINTOOKII!

¡PAF!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TUVISTE QUE PASAR POR ESE TÚNEL PSICODÉLICO, EH?! ¿TANTAS GANAS TIENES DE MATARNOS, MALDITO IMBÉCIL? Y ANTES DE ESTAR TAN ALEGRE, ¡OBSERVA TU ALREDEDOR! ¡NOS CONVERTIMOS EN UNOS MALDITOS ANIMALES! ¡Y ES GIN-TOKI! ¡DE LO CONTRARIO, GINTAMA NO EXISTIRÍA! -gritó Gintoki, luego de haberlo golpeado fuertemente con su espada.

Los Freedom Fighters miraron pasmados la escena ante ellos. Lo que se suponía que debiera ser una escena emotivadora y alegre de reencuentro, había dado un giro de 180° a uno de odio y repulsión.

-Oii, Kintoki, no fue mi culpa. ¡Yo te advertí que no sería buena idea participar en esta misión! -exclamó Sakamoto, enfureciéndose también.

-¡A nadie le importa tu opinión! ¡¿Es que acaso no había otro camino para venir aquí, antes que ese maldito túnel psicodélico?! ¡Es obvio que fue gracias a ese estúpido camino que tomaste que nos convertimos en esto!

-¡No me culpes a mí entonces, culpa a ese maldito túnel psicodélico!

Ambos pararon de pelearse, al escuchar a alguien aclarándose la voz. Al darse la vuelta, vieron que todos los miraban con miradas calculadoras y de curiosidad y asombro.

-Al parecer tienen varias cosas que explicar. Será mejor que empecemos de nuevo -dijo una voz femenina, que al juzgar por su voz autoritaria, Gintoki supuso que era la líder.

-Me llamo Sally, por cierto. Ellos son Tails, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie, Rotor y Sonic -dijo, señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras los nombraba.

Gintoki y Sakamoto intercambiaron miradas. Gintoki suspiró y dio un paso al frente.

-Yo soy Gintoki y este idiota de aquí es Sakamoto.

Sally asintió y dio un paso enfrente, al igual que Gintoki.

-¿Ustedes aterrizaron aquí por esa explosión, no es cierto? Díganme, _quienes _son realmente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Gintoki respondió.

-Es simple, en realidad. Mis amigos y otros idiotas más viajamos a esta galaxia por un trabajo que nos encomendó un cliente. Originalmente era un trabajo de unos tres idiotas en particular, pero nosotros y otros dos más que seguramente están perdidos, vinimos porque nos arrastraron a participar.

-¿Y de qué se trata el trabajo que les encomendó? -preguntó Sally, esperando una respuesta más detallada.

-Resulta ser que un imbécil perdió una joya importante y cayó en este planeta. O al menos espero que sea este planeta -agregó Gintoki, mirando gravemente a Sakamoto .- Es una esmeralda negra llamada Esmeralda Caótica. Un nombre muy estúpido, si me preguntan, pero así es.

Los seis luchadores de Knothole intercambiaron miradas.

-Ese nombre suena muy familiar... -murmuró Tails.

-Lamento decirlo, chicos, pero nunca he visto una esmeralda negra como la que dicen. Aunque suena muy curioso, ya que en este planeta tenemos unas esmeraldas llamadas Esmeraldas del Caos. Pero ninguna de ellas es negra -explicó Sonic.

Gintoki miró a Sakamoto con gravedad.

-Sakamoto...¿estás seguro de que aterrizamos en el planeta correcto? -preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Sakamoto asintió seguro.

-Estoy seguro, Kintoki. Este se supone que es el planeta correcto.

-Por cierto, chicos, ¿ustedes saben como se llama este planeta, no? -preguntó Rotor.

-Unos científicos que dieron con la ubicación de este planeta, lo llamaron GR-000000001 -dijo Gintoki con simplicidad.

Sonic se rió, mientras que los demás lo miraron pasmados.

-¡Ese es el nombre más largo y estúpido que he escuchado! -exclamó Sonic, aún riéndose.

-Emm... nosotros simplemente lo llamamos Mobius -dijo Bunnie con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Gintoki y Sakamoto asintieron.

-Creo que ese nombre suena mejor -ambos asintieron, con una gota de sudor, al igual de Bunnie.

-Es hora de almorzar, por cierto. Acompáñennos, quiero que hablemos de algunas cuestiones -dijo Sally, mirando a sus amigos y a los recién llegados.

Gintoki y Sakamoto se miraron, sintiéndose incómodos y fuera de lugar.

-Emm...quizás nosotros deberíamos... -empezó Gintoki.

-..ya saben..no queremos molestarlos, ni meternos en sus asunto, ja, ja -siguió Sakamoto.

-No se preocupen, no estorban en nada. Además queremos ver si realmente ustedes dos son confiables. No estamos en nuestros mejores momentos, como sabrán más adelante... -dijo Sally con cierta tristeza en la voz.

Gintoki y Sakamoto pudieron ver que realmente lo decía en serio, al ver además las expresiones de sus demás compañeros.

-Bien, no creo que haya problema entonces -dijo Gintoki.

Los seis habitantes de Mobius sonrieron.

-¡Genial! Hay muchas cosas que necesitarán saber de este planeta, por cierto -dijo Sonic.

-Y a juzgar por esas armas que llevan, son luchadores, ¿verdad? Nos vendría bien una mano contra Robotnik -agregó Bunnie.

-Emm..yo aún no confío en uztedes, azí que no ze metan en mi camino, ¿entienden? -dijo Antoine, tratándose que hacerse el severo, pero fallando miserablemente.

-Vayamos yendo, entonces. Nosotros les contaremos de nosotros y ustedes nos contarán sobre ustedes, ¿suena justo, no? -dijo Sally, guiñeando un ojo.

-Supongo que sí... -dijo Gintoki y Sakamoto asintió.

De esa manera, Gintoki el gato junto a Sakamoto el pato, y los Freedom Fighters, se dirigieron a almorzar y a conocer la historia sobre sus respectivos mundos.


	5. Cuando la realidad supera la ficción

_Era un día cualquiera en el hogar de los Yorozuya, y Shinpachi se encontraba barriendo el suelo con una escoba, mientras Gintoki estaba sentado perezosamente leyendo una revista Jump._

_-Realmente apreciaría un poco de ayuda, Gin-san. -suspiró Shinpachi, al no ver gran reacción en su jefe permanentado._

_-Por supuesto que no. Soy tu jefe, y mi posición de líder sería reducida a cenizas si te ayudara en tus quehaceres -dijo éste, rascándose la nariz._

_-¡¿Qué clase de líder vago eres?! ¿¡Y qué carajos crees que soy, entonces?!_

_-Oi, oi ¿podrían callarse los dos? Son apenas las dos de la tarde y ustedes dos ya se están peleando como Bulma y Veggeta. Hay personas que están tratando de dormir por aquí, carajos... -entró Kagura en la sala, aún en piyama y sin peinar, bostezando._

_-¡NO ENTRES Y DIGAS ESO COMO SI ESTAR DORMIDA A LAS 2 DE LA TARDE FUESE LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO! -le espetó Gintoki._

_-¡¿Y A QUIÉN CARAJOS COMPARAS CON BULMA, MALDITA?! -gritó Shinpachi._

_Aquella terminó entonces siendo una de las usuales peleas verbales en la Yorozuya, pero entonces, una alarma de reloj sonó. Para sorpresa de Shinpachi, Kagura y Gintoki se sonrieron._

_-Parece que finalmente es hora, ¿no? -rompió el silencio Gintoki, confundiendo aún más a Shinpachi._

_-Espero que haya buena comida, sino será una pérdida de tiempo, aru -dijo Kagura._

_-¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó Shinpachi, desconcertado._

_Kagura y Gintoki miraron a Shinpachi poco impresionados._

_-¿Ya te has olvidado del evento, Pattsuan? Eres un caso perdido -dijo Gintoki, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-No me sorprende mucho su confusión, Gin-chan. Es como esa vez cuando se olvidó que nos reencontraríamos en el archipiélago Jabaody luego de dos años de intenso entrenamiento -agregó Kagura con tono aburrido._

_-¡ESO NUNCA SUCEDIÓ! -gritó Shinpachi._

_Gintoki se metió un dedo en el oído y cerró los ojos con irritación._

_-Como sea, vayamos yendo. No pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de comer gratis. Y tú, Shinpachi, no puedes perderte la boda de tu hermana, ¿no lo crees?_

_Shinpachi miró a Gintoki con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Gin-san? No hagas chistes como esos, porfavor. _

_Kagura y Gintoki observaron a Shinpachi con los ojos entrecerrados, lo cual hizo que éste sudara._

_-Tu estupidez no para de sorprenderme, Shin-chan. ¿No se supone que eres el personaje más inteligente? -dijo Kagura con tono despectivo y brazos cruzados._

_-Olvídalo, Kagura. El pobre de Shinpachi aún está en "esa etapa" -le susurró Gintoki, un poco bastante fuerte._

_-¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?! ¡Ya díganme de una vez qué es lo que está sucediendo! -exigió saber Shinpachi._

_Kagura y Gintoki se quedaron viendo a Shinpachi con expresión sospechosa._

_-Es la boda de los gorilas, Megane. Deberías saberlo -dijo Gintoki suspirando._

_Shinpachi tardó un par de segundos en entender la frase de Gintoki y, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a reírse desdichadamente._

_-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...es un chiste, ¿verdad? Me están engañando, ¿VERDAD?_

_-Cree lo que quieras, Pattsuan -se rindió Gintoki y, junto con Kagura, salieron en dirección al cuartel del Shinsengumi._

_-¡Oi, esperen! ¡No me dejen atrás, bastardos! -gritó Shinpachi, y los siguió._

_Lo que Shinpachi vio al llegar, fue una pesadilla hecha realidad. Simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Intento varias veces despertarse, tirándose copas de agua encima y pegándose la frente contra un árbol. No resultó. Varios de los invitados miraron a Shinpachi asustados, pero él simplemente los ignoró. No tenía tiempo para molestarse por las buenas impresiones. Lo que sucedía era inconcebible: su hermana y el gorila...el maldito gorila jefe del Shinsengumi._

_-Oi, Shinpachi, ¿qué hay? -apareció de repente Yamazaki, vestido en un traje blanco._

_-Oh, Yamazaki, eres tú... -dijo Shinpachi, mirándolo inexpresivo._

_-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! -soltó Yamazaki, molesto -. Amigo, te ves muy mal, ¿estás bien? -preguntó esta vez con preocupación._

_-Mi hermana se está por casar con la última persona que me esperaba. Así que, no, no estoy bien._

_Yamazaki le sonrió patéticamente._

_-Shinpachi, cálmate un poco, amigo. Más adelante tendrás que enfrentarte a situaciones aún más estresantes que estas. Intenta ponerte en el lugar de tu hermana y de Kondo-san. Intenta reflejar en tí las emociones positivas que están sintiendo ahora. Y si sienten emociones negativas, entonces intenta comprenderlas -dijo Yamazaki._

_Shinpachi lo vio con extrañeza._

_-Yamazaki-san..._

_-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Ahí vienen! -gritó de repente una persona._

_Todos miraron en dirección a una puerta, y de ahí salieron, la novia y el marido, felizmente, de la mano._

_-Felicidades, Kondo-san -dijo Hijikata con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Intenta no morir a manos de esta mujer, Kondo-san -agregó Sougo con una sonrisa._

_Shinpachi vio esta escena con la boca abierta. Tanto Hijikata como Sougo vestían trajes negros y la pareja gorila vestía de un reluciente blanco y tenían grandes sonrisas pegadas en la cara._

_-Bueno, es hora de empezar el casamiento -apareció Katsura de la nada y habló por micrófono._

_-¡KATSURA-SAAAN, ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! -exclamó Shinpachi sorprendido._

_Katsura le sonrió estúpidamente y le dio un pulgar arriba._

_-Soy el padrino -dijo simplemente._

_Aquello fue la cereza sobre el pastel. Shinpachi ya no lo aguantó más._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Shinpachi, despierta, ¡Shinpachi! -lo sacudió una voz a su lado.

Shinpachi despertó sobresaltado y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Era solo una pesadilla, Shinpachi-kun. Pero para que grites así...debe haber sido una realmente fea, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Kondo.

Shinpachi se dio vuelta para ver a Kondo, y lo que vio le hizo gritar otra vez.

-¡KONDO-SAAAN! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDIÓ?! -preguntó Shinpachi al ver al jefe del Shinsengumi convertido en un gorila marrón antropomórfico.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a que ambos nos convertimos en animales antropomórficos? -Kondo se encogió de hombros -. Ni idea.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado?! Espera...¡¿EH?! ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ME HE CONVERTIDO?!

Shinpachi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y éstas entraron en contacto con sus largas orejas. Kondo, al ver la expresión desconcertante de Shinpachi, agarró un espejo que había en la pared de la habitación en la que se encontraban y se lo pasó para que éste pudiese ver su reflejo. Lo que Shinpachi vio en el reflejo lo dejó con una expresión blanca.

-¿Shinpachi-kun...¿estás bien...? -preguntó Kondo con recelo.

-Un conejo...soy un conejo -dijo Shinpachi, inexpresivo.

Kondo ya empezaba a inquietarse.

-Oi, Shinpachi-kun, ¡para de hacer esa cara, me estás asustando!

Shinpachi se dio vuelta para ver al gorila y suspiró.

-Supongo que no importa ahora. ¿Tienes idea de en dónde nos encontramos, Kondo-san?

El anterior mencionado se sentó en el piso.

-Como podrás notar estamos en una celda. Al parecer alguien nos habrá encontrado luego de que aterrizáramos aquí. También parece ser que nos separamos de los demás. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie, así que calculo que vendrán a interrogarnos en cualquier momento.

Shinpachi estuvo a punto de preguntarle como lo sabía, cuando de repente una figura apareció en frente de los barrotes de la celda.

-Estás en lo cierto, gorila.

Shinpachi y Kondo dirigieron las miradas hacia donde provenía la voz profunda y se sorprendieron al ver un extraño animal (no sabían realmente que era) negro con rayas rojas y la única prenda de vestir que lo cubría eran unas zapatillas.

Al verlo, a Shinpachi le entró un sentimiento de déjà vu.

-Em...disculpe mi rudeza, señor. Pero, ¿quién es usted? ¿dónde estamos? -se animó a preguntar.

El dicho "señor" le dirigió una mirada punzante a Shinpachi y arqueó una ceja a la mención de "señor".

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarle a ustedes -dijo y, a continuación, abrió la celda.

-Síganme. Y les advierto no intentar nada gracioso, a menos que quieran ganarse enemigos -dijo el extraño individuo, mirándolos con severidad.

Kondo y Shinpachi sintieron un escalofrío.

_Que frío..._, ambos pensaron.

* * *

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? -preguntó Shinpachi, algo nervioso.

El individuo ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para contestar.

-Los estoy llevando a ver al coronel. Quizás él pueda responder sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Kondo.

Una vez más, éste ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para contestar.

-Shadow el Erizo.

-Encantado, Shadow-san. Yo soy Shinpachi Shimura.

-Yo soy Kondo Isao. Espero que seamos amigos, Shadow-san.

Shadow asintió en consentimiento y, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, se alegró de que tanto Shinpachi como Kondo fueran más educados que otros ciertos personajes a los que conocía...

-Tienen unos nombres muy particulares, ¿y por qué agregan el -san al pronunciar mi nombre? -preguntó Shadow con cierta curiosidad.

Shinpachi y Kondo intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron disculpándose.

-Je, je, discúlpanos, nos olvidamos de que estamos lejos de nuestro hogar. De donde venimos usamos ciertos honoríficos para hacer referencia a las personas. El -san por ejemplo es el honorífico más común y digamos que es una forma de dirigirse a alguien formalmente; el -kun es para dirigirse a los hombres no adultos y también está el -chan que puede usarse para dirigirse a alguien con afecto o también usualmente hacia niños y mascotas. Existen más honoríficos, pero esos son los más comunes.

Luego de escuchar atentamente la explicación de Shinpachi, Shadow asintió en comprensión.

-Llegamos -dijo de repente Shadow, enfrente de una puerta.

Shinpachi tragó saliva y se sintió confundido al ver lo calmado que estaba Kondo. Como si él le hubiese leído la mente, le susurró:

-Como jefe del Shinsengumi he tenido que pasar por varias situaciones similares.

Shinpachi asintió, y los tres ingresaron a la habitación.

-Ya era hora de que regresaras, Shadow -dijo un hombre de apariencia estricta desde su escritorio.

Este miró a los recién llegados y se aclaró la voz.

-Veo que han despertado -dijo levantándose de su silla y aproximándose hacia el gorila.

-Soy el Comandante de la organización militar G.U.N.

El nombrado comandante extendió una mano hacia Kondo en señal de saludo y éste se la apretó.

-Comandante del Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao.

El comandante de G.U.N. sonrió.

-¿Y tú eres...? -preguntó el mismo, dirigiéndose a Shinpachi y extendiéndole una mano en señal de saludo al igual que a Kondo.

Shinpachi sonrió nerviosamente y le apretó mano.

-Shinpachi Shimura, un gusto conocerlo, señor.

El dicho señor volvió a su escritorio y le señaló a los tres que se sentaran.

-Me gustaría oír su historia -dijo el comandante de G.U.N. con un aire importante.


	6. El guardián y los polis

-Hijikata-san, ¿estás vivo? Creo que nos hemos separado del resto -dijo Sougo levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la tierra del uniforme.

La explosión de la aeronave había sido bastante fea, y al parecer alguna extraña fuerza misteriosa lo convirtió en una extraña clase de perro. No como si le importase. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era reunirse con Kondo y los demás. Una misión simple y sencilla: encontrar una esmeralda negra. No tiene por qué ser tan complicado, ¿verdad? Nadie se va a interponer en su búsqueda, ¿VERDAD?

-Oi...¿qué diablos sucedió? -rezongó Hijikata, posando una mano en su cabeza. En el caso de él, cayó en la rama de un árbol y en ese mismo instante se encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda, con la cabeza mirando al suelo y los brazos y piernas abiertas a ambos lados.

-Caímos -contestó Sougo simplemente.

-¡Por supuesto que caímos! ¿¡Por qué clase de idiota me tomas?! A lo que me refiero es _donde _exactamente -le espetó Hijikata a Sougo.

Entonces el vice-comandante lo notó.

...

-Sougo...¿qué carajos te pasó...? -preguntó con la voz ahogada y expresión desesperante.

Sougo parpadeó.

-¿Eh? Me convertí en alguna clase de perro antropomórfico al parecer. Tú también cambiaste Hijikata-san. Parece ser que te convertiste en un lobo.

Hijikata se vio las garras sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

Sougo se tapó los oídos y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-No seas tan ruidoso. Vas a atraer pestes.

-¡No quiero que justo tú seas el que me lo diga! ¿En dónde nos encontramos, por cierto?

Sougo se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni idea. Lo que sé es que estamos lejos del resto. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, no me gusta mucho la idea de estar solo contigo.

-¡Oi! ¡Deberías respetar a tus superiores! -le espetó Hijikata con una vena marcada en la sien y un puño alzado.

Sougo lo miró con ojos fríos.

-¿Respetarte? ¿A vos? No me hagas reír, eres la última persona a la que respetaría. Hasta la china***** es más respetable de lo que tú serías en 100 años.

**N/A: Se refiere a Kagura.**

Hijikata gruñó, pero no le respondió. Sabía que tratándose de Sougo, las discusiones no llegarían a ningún lado. Simplemente le quedaba esperar a que se reúnan con Kondo y los demás idiotas.

-Como sea, esto de ser animales tiene un lado bueno -dijo Sougo, una vez que Hijikata saltó al suelo.

Hijikata lo miró serio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sougo sonrió sardónicamente.

-No necesitaremos bañarnos.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡No digas estupideces como esas! ¡¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que no necesitaremos bañarnos?! -le soltó Hijikata, furioso.

-Piénsalo, Hijikata-san. A los perros nunca los bañan porque no les gusta el agua.

-¡Esos son los gatos! ¡Y YO SOY UN MALDITO LOBO, NO UN PERRO!

-Es lo mismo -dijo Sougo, no impresionado ante el arrebatamiento del Vice-comandante.

Hijikata sacudió la cabeza con decepción y gruñó.

-Idiota...

Fue entonces, cuando ambos detectaron un sonido a la distancia aproximándose hacia ellos. Los dos polis intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, dispuestos a guardar el silencio y a desenvainar sus espadas. Ambos se pusieron en una posición de espalda contra espalda y esperaron a que algo o alguien saliera de entre los arbustos. Al cabo de unos minutos, una figura apareció de entre los árboles y aterrizó frente a ellos con la agileza de un felino.

-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡¿Quién diablos son, y qué asuntos tienen en esta isla?! Díganme, ¡exijo saberlo! -casi gritó un extraño animal rojo cuya única vestimenta eran unas zapatillas y en lugar de pelo tenía unas extrañas clases de púas que caían hacia abajo en forma de pelo lacio.

Sougo e Hijikata salieron de su posición "espalda contra espalda" y, sin bajar la guardia, miraron al desconocido. Hijikata lo miró con clara expresión desconfianzuda, mientras que Sougo sonrió de forma confiada. El anterior dicho, al mismo tiempo envainó su espada y alzó los brazos en gesto defensivo.

-Oi, oi, cálmese, no tenemos la intención de hacer nada innecesario en esta isla. Sólo estamos algo perdidos, como podrás ver. Me llamo Sougo y el idiota al lado mío es Mob*****-Kata. ¿Y tú eres...?

**N/A: Mob significa personaje secundario.**

-¡OII! ¡¿A quién llamas mob, maldito sádico?! -interrumpió Hijikata con una vena marcada en la sien.

Sougo lo ignoró y enfocó la mirada en el extraño.

El anterior dicho, miró al par con el ceño fruncido y, sin bajar la guardia, habló.

-Me llamo Knuckles, y eso todo lo que necesitan saber. Ahora, ¡váyanse de mi isla!

-¿De tu isla? ¿Qué quieres decir, Knuckles-san? -preguntó Sougo.

-Justo lo que dije. Soy el único habitante de esta isla, ¡y por una buena razón! Ahora aléjense de aquí, ¡ladrones! -exclamó el guardián, furioso.

-Oi, oi, oi. Creo que hubo un malentendido, nosotros caímos aquí accidentalmente. No tenemos intención de robar nada. Sougo y yo formamos parte del Shinsengumi, la fuerza policíaca de nuestro país. Estamos buscando a Kondo Isao, nuestro comandante -dijo Hijikata, intentando bajarle los humos a Knuckles.

Al oír eso, Knuckles abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Shinsengumi? Nunca he oído de una unidad de policía llamada así...realmente tendría que salir al mundo más seguido -murmuró Knuckles más para sí mismo que para a los dos polis.

-Es entendible que no nos conozca, después de todo venimos de otra galaxia -dijo Sougo como si nada.

Al oír eso, Hijikata lo miró con ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula abierta, mientras que Knuckles los miró a ambos con una expresión sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

-¿...Vienen de otra galaxia? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESO?! ¡¿CON QUÉ OBJETIVO VINIERON AQUÍ?! ¡RESPÓNDANME! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN? -exigió saber Knuckles.

El anterior dicho se llevó las manos a las caderas y comenzó a mover el pie frenéticamente en actitud insistente, similar a la pose que adopta Sonic al estar ansioso.

Hijikata miró a Sougo, quien aún mantenía su usual mirada confiada clavada en Knuckles.

-Hemos venido con el objetivo de recuperar una esmeralda negra que alguien perdió en esta galaxia. No sé si realmente este es el planeta indicado, pero tuvimos un accidente con nuestra nave, y de todos modos hemos caído aquí -dijo Sougo.

Knuckles salió de su pose y miró a Sougo con extrañeza.

-Entonces, ¿no tienen ningún asunto con las Esmeraldas del Caos...?

-Si ninguna de ellas es negra, entonces no -respondió Sougo con expresión aburrida.

Knuckles se llevó un puño a la barbilla, y pensó.

-Ya veo...entonces no deben presentar una amenaza si lo que dicen es cierto. Entonces, ¿cómo es esta esmeralda negra que buscan?

-Se llama Esmeralda Caótica y es negra. No hay mucho para decir, realmente -dijo Hijikata.

-¿Esmeralda Caótica? Eso suena horriblemente similar a las Esmeraldas del Caos -dijo Knuckles con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mientras no se trate de esas Esmeraldas del Caos que dices no hay problema, ¿no? Simplemente debemos reencontrarnos con nuestros compañeros y encontrar esa esmeralda que ni siquiera pertenece aquí. No debe ser ningún problema para tí, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Sougo.

-Cuando lo planteas de esa forma...realmente no veo ningún problema. Y, ¿ya saben en dónde se encuentran sus compañeros? -preguntó Knuckles.

Los dos polis negaron con la cabeza.

-Agradeceríamos si supieses de algún lugar en el que podamos hallarlos -dijo Hijikata.

La expresión inescrutable de Knuckles no se alteró.

-Creo que conozco a unos amigos que pueden ayudarlos. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar a las esmeraldas solas. Si los acompaño entonces las dejaría en posición de ser robadas por cualquiera, si saben a lo que me refiero -dijo Knuckles, absolutamente serie.

Hijikata asintió, comprendiendo claramente a lo que se refería.

-Comprendo lo que dices, Knuckles. Propongo lo siguiente: Sougo se puede quedar aquí a proteger las esmeraldas, mientras que yo voy contigo a buscar a tus amigos, ¿qué opinas, Sougo? -dijo Hijikata

Sougo se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero no pienso quedarme aquí a esperarte toda una vida.

-No te preocupes, por más que me gustaría abandonarte aquí a tu suerte, Kondo volvería a por vos -dijo Hijikata con una media sonrisa.

-¡Oigan, nadie a preguntado mi opinión! -espetó Knuckles.

Sougo e Hijikata lo miraron raro.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntaron los dos.

Knuckles soltó un gruñido y se frotó las sienes con ambas manos.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡¿Felices?! Pero les advierto, no jueguen con mi confianza. Si intentan algo gracioso, por más mínimo que sea, les haré pasar un mal rato, ¿entendido?

Los dos policías asintieron con seriedad.

-Bien. Ahora, Sougo, ¿verdad? ¿Ves ese templo grande ahí? Ahí dentro se esconden las siete esmeraldas junto a la Esmeralda Maestra que fácilmente sabrás deducir cual es. Entra allí y quédate a cuidarlas. Ya sé que no va ser divertido, pero es el trabajo de un guardián -explicó Knuckles y, como un flash, Sougo desapareció.

Knuckles miró a Hijikata impresionado.

-¿Siempre es así de rápido? -preguntó impresionado.

Hijikata suspiró, y luego sonrió.

-Además es nuestro mejor espadachín. No te preocupes, esas esmeraldas tuyas están en buenas manos.

Knuckles, por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

-Sonic tiene razón, soy muy fácil de convencer.

Dicho eso, ambos se fueron de la isla.


	7. Relaciones siniestras

Lo único que recordaba Kagura antes de desmayarse, era una extraña luz dorada engulléndola. Al despertarse, lo primero que notó fue su cuerpo: su piel estaba enteramente cubierta por pelo rojizo y, aunque aún llevaba su casual atuendo chino, éste era más pequeño de lo usual y aún mantenía el mismo peinado de siempre. Lo siguiente que notó fue el lugar en el que se encontraba. Le hacía recordar al mugroso hogar de Gengai, en el que trabajaba con sus máquinas. Además, quien sea que la haya encontrado, no se tomó la molestia de ponerla en una cama o dejarle algo de comida. Maldita gente de hoy en día. Se encontraba en alguna clase de cuarto de servicio, con extraños caños y piezas metálicas esparcidas alrededor. Kagura miró el lugar con desprecio. Encima la única "iluminación", si a eso se lo podía llamar, constaba de una simple lamparita que emanaba una patética luz pálida colgada en el techo por medio de una simple soga. Una mugre, sin duda.

Kagura buscó a hurtadillas su paraguas y, cuando lo encontró, se puso de pie y se vio la cara por medio de un espejo mugriento. Sus ojos eran más grandes de lo usual y seguían siendo del mismo tono azulado, con pestañas más largas y marcadas. Incluso ahora tenía bigotes, nariz triangulada y colmillos. De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció un tipo ridículamente enano y con una nariz imponente junto a un robot azul de aspecto ridículo también.

-Mira, Metal Sonic, parece que la bella durmiente finalmente despertó -dijo el narigón con una sonrisa deformemente maliciosa.

El robot hizo simplemente miró fijamente a Kagura y la analizó con una extraña visión láser.

-¡Oiii! ¡Cuida tu visión láser! ¡¿Qué harías si tuviera problemas oculares y me lastimaras con ese láser de auto de policía?! ¡¿Llamarías a Doraemon?! ¡¿Conoces a Doraemon?! ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS DORAEMON CUANDO SE TE NECESITA?! ¡DAME UNA TARDIS*****! -gritó Kagura furiosa con un puño en el aire.

**N/A: La TARDIS es la nave de viaje por el espacio y tiempo de Doctor Who.**

Snively dio paso atrás, perturbado, y Metal Sonic enfocó la mirada en él.

-_**¿La elimino?**_

Snively, ante esa idea, se sobresaltó.

-¡NO! ¡Robotnik dijo que se la llevemos! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar en eliminar todo?! -exclamó Snively furioso.

-¡Eso! ¿¡Qué pasa con esa personalidad tan destructiva-aru?! -se metió Kagura para encajar en la discusión.

-**¡Tú no te metas! -**exclamaron los dos secuaces de Robotnik al unísono.

-Como sea, hemos perdido ya mucho tiempo. Agárrala, y vayamos a ver a Robotnik -dijo Snively, queriendo salir ya de esa absurda discusión.

Metal Sonic asintió con la cabeza y cargó a Kagura como una bolsa de papas.

-¡OII! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama que ni siquiera conoces! -gruñó Kagura.

-_**Error, dama no identificada**_ -dijo Metal Sonic con su voz monótona.

Kagura sintió una vena en la cabeza latiéndole furiosamente. Normalmente le hubiese dado una buena tunda a ese bicho metálico, pero Kagura pensó que quizás sería mejor no hacer nada innecesario por ahora hasta descubrir en donde se hallaba, y luego ir a buscar a los otros.

_Espero que estén bien..._, pensó Kagura, preocupada por Gintoki y Shinpachi.

-La intrusa ha despertado, jefe -dijo Snively de repente, sacando a Kagura de sus pensamientos.

Lo que Kagura vio enfrente suyo por poco la hizo vomitar y estallar a carcajadas al mismo tiempo, así que simplemente se echó al suelo y empezó a rodar con las manos firmemente aferradas a la boca y la cara roja como un tomate. El tipo al que el narigón llamaba "Robotnik" resultaba ser un gordo obeso con traje ajustado rojo, pelado y bigote ancho como dos cuchillos de cocina. Sus apariencias eran increíblemente ridículas para el gusto de Kagura y no hacía falta mencionar que parecía ser algún personaje sacado de un videojuego infantil o de poca monta. Todo se reducía a que esa bola de grasa era un simple idiota y dios _wannabe_.

-Pffff -era el único sonido que salía de la boca de Kagura, mientras rodaba en el suelo enérgicamente.

Mientras tanto, los tres villanos la miraron con una vena palpitándoles en irritación. Robotnik, ya harto de esa situación, estalló.

-¡PARA DE REÍRTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡SÉ QUE SOY MALO CON LAS PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES! ¡PERO NO ACTÚES COMO SI FUERA TAN OBVIO!

Kagura finalmente se calmó y, sacándose una lágrima del ojo, miró a Robotnik con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres muy gracioso. Me llamo Yato Kagura, ¡no lo olvides!

Robotnik y Snively se llevaron una mano a la barbilla, pensantes.

-Yato Kagura...ya veo, ¿un nombre japonés, puede ser? -dijo Robotnik, no muy seguro.

-La tienes clara, Bola de grasa-san -asintió Kagura.

-_**¿La elimino, jefe?**_ -preguntó Metal Sonic, dirigiéndose a Robotnik.

Aunque Robotnik estaba muy tentado a decir que sí, negó con la cabeza e intentó interrogar a la intrusa.

-Dime, Kagura, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones en este planeta? No me puedes engañar, he visto aquel incidente en el cielo. Por un momento pensé que quizás estaba equivocado, pero luego de varias observaciones descubrí que sin duda aquella nave era extranjera. ¿Cuántos compañeros tienes, por cierto? -preguntó Robotnik, mirando a Kagura con una mirada que parecía clavarle dagas.

-Tienes razón, Bola de grasa-san. Mi grupo y yo venimos de otra galaxia para buscar algo que un personaje de relleno perdió -contestó Kagura aburrida, rascándose el orificio de la nariz.

Snively la miró asqueado, mientras que Metal Sonic la miró sin mucha reacción aparente y Robotnik se sorprendió al escuchar que aquella mobian era de otra galaxia.

-¿O-otra galaxia? ¡Impresionante! ¡Esto es incluso más interesante de lo que esperaba! JAJAJAJAJA.

Kagura se apartó al lado de Snively.

-¿Suele explotar en carcajadas así de seguido? -le susurró al oído.

-Sí, pero luego te acostumbras -le susurró Snively devuelta.

-¡Esto es muy interesante! ¡Cuéntame más! ¿Qué es el objeto que buscan? -preguntó Robotnik, ignorando el intercambio entre la gata y su secuaz.

-Buscamos una esmeralda negra llamada Esmeralda Caótica. Si la conseguimos nuestro cliente nos pagará 100.000.000 dólares -explicó Kagura sonriente.

Al escuchar aquella cifra, el ambiente quedó en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que a Robotnik se le ocurrió una idea.

-Te propongo un trato, Kagura. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a buscar a tus amigos y a encontrar la esmeralda? A cambio me gustaría el 10% de la recompensa -dijo Robotnik con una sonrisa macabra.

Al oír aquella propuesta, Snively y Metal Sonic miraron a su jefe con ojos como platos y Kagura simplemente lo miró sin expresión. Pero entonces, Kagura sonrió.

-Me parece bien. Trato hecho, Bola de grasa-san -dijo Kagura tomando la mano de Robotnik en modo de trato cerrado.

_Bwajajajajajajajajajajaja, la idiota no tiene idea de que al final le robaré toda la recompensa. Jajajajja 100.000.000 dólares es un gran presupuesto para mis máquinas_, pensó Robotnik, sonriendo.

_Pfffff, esta bola de grasa realmente se cree que le voy a pagar. No tiene idea de que somos tan pobres que ni para la renta nos da el presupuesto. Es un imbécil si se cree que voy a pagarle algo_, pensó Kagura con una sonrisa astuta.

_Esos dos tienen la misma mirada malvada. Esto va a terminar mal, lo presiento_, pensó Snively, mirando a los dos aterrado.

_Eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar_, pensó Metal Sonic.

_¡No gastes espacio haciendo un monólogo tan inservible como ese!, _gritó Snively mentalmente, dirigiéndose a Metal Sonic.

A partir de ese momento, una relación extraña surgió entre Robotnik y Kagura.


End file.
